brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Pre Vizsla
The Clone Wars'' |Accessories =Pauldron Darksaber Helmet |Variations = |Years =2012 |Appearances =9525 Pre Vizsla's Mandalorian Fighter }} Pre Vizsla is a Star Wars: The Clone Wars minifigure released in 2012. He has appeared in only one set. Description Pre Vizsla looks somewhat like the standard Mandalorian warriors he commands. The major differences are in the printing and two additional accessories he comes with: his cape and jetpack. Vizsla's helmet is mainly metallic dark grey and has a smooth, round top with printing of three yellow spikes in the front. Below the cluster of spikes is a black visor in the shape of a "T". The visor is outlined in dark stone grey. The areas lining the dark stone grey on each side are bright blue. On each side of the helmet is a hole where accessories such as rangefinders and flashlights can be attached. The helmet can be interchanged with a blonde hairpiece. His head is light nougat, like most modern licensed minifigures, and has green eyes with black pupils and white dots for a realistic reflection effect. Brown lines mark cheekbones, the chin, the mouth and dark rings around the eyes. A crease in the forehead is also printed on. His half-cape is made of cloth. It is mainly light royal blue with streaks of a darker colour in it and the symbol of the Death Watch in dark blue printed in the middle. A rough, jagged shape made up of three spikes parallel to each other with a perpendicular line running through the middle of each one. Vizsla's torso is mainly earth blue, with sand blue arms and dark stone grey hands. The printing is of the distinctive Mandalorian armour: a dark stone grey chest plate split into three parts and covering the chest and stomach. In the center is a small, gem-shaped bright blue piece of armour. The same blue colour is on the sides of the mostly dark grey belt and the armour plate just above that of the chest. Two parallel lines mark the left side of the chest armour. His legs have the base colour of sand blue, with dark stone grey hips and printing of armour of the same colour on the knees, thighs and in the fork of the legs. The thigh and knee plates are lined with bright blue. ]] Background Pre Vizsla was the leader of the Mandalorian Death Watch faction during the Clone Wars. He was a member of the same clan as Tor Vizsla, the first leader of the Death Watch. Pre Vizsla hatched several plots with Count Dooku to take over the planet Mandalore, as he believed that its current leaders, lead by Duchess Satine Kryze, were weak and had followed the wrong course of action. He was a strong believer in the warlike culture that Mandalore had always been and wished to reinstate those nearly forgotten ways. When his plans failed, Vizsla turned on Dooku, who gave him a lightsaber scar across his face. The Death Watch leader, with but a fraction of his previous fighting force, went into seclusion, vowing revenge on the Count and on the new Mandalorian government that he had failed to conquer. He later received the coordinates of Dooku's location from Separatist deserter Lux Bonteri so he could kill Dooku. After Lux escaped Death Watch, disillusioned with their beliefs, it is unknown what happened to the coordinates of Dooku's location. He later formed an alliance with Darth Maul and Savage Opress after he found them drifting in space. Maul and Vizla had a common enemy in the form of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vizsla expressed his wish to take over Mandalore and the two began to plan. They formed an alliance with the Black Sun, Hutt Cartel and Pyke Syndicate, three large underworld criminal empires. Other criminal organizations joined them, some by choice and others forced to. This new Shadow Collective attacked Mandalore, killing many civilians and displaying the weakness of Satine's government. Pre Vizsla and his Death Watch then "arrested" the criminals and in doing so "saved" the people of Mandalore. He quickly gained the support of the Mandalorian people and became their knew prime minister, locking Satine and her advisers away. During this time, tensions between Maul and Vizsla began to rise as Maul started steering Vizsla and the Death Watch under his control. Vizsla, who did not intend to become subservient to Maul or his vision, was the first to act. He had Maul and Oppress locked in a cell, unaware of the sith brothers' abilities. The duo escaped and entered the castle where Vizsla and his top men resided. Vizsla found himself challenged to a one-on-one duel by Maul. Honour-bound to accept, Vizsla fought the sith. He was eventually subdued, having received a broken arm and several blows to the head. Vizsla, strongly believing in honor and the warrior code, accepted his defeat with the words, "Like you said: only the strongest shall rule..." before Maul beheaded him with Vizsla's own blade. Vizsla's weapons and armour were standard Death Watch issue, apart from a Darksaber stolen from the Jedi during the fall of the Old Republic. Vizsla was, for one without proper training, extremely skilled in combat with this lightsaber variant. He was able to hold off and even gain the advantage for a short time in a duel with Jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano. Despite his prowess with the blade, however, he could not match Jedi like Obi-Wan Kenobi in combat. Notes * All of the parts that make up Pre Vizsla are exclusive to him except for his headpiece * Pre Vizsla's Darksaber also appears in set 75022 Mandalorian Speeder as Darth Maul killed him and took his Darksaber; it would later pass into the possession of Sabine Wren in Star Wars Rebels. * In Pre Vizla's Clone Wars appearance, the arms and legs of his jumpsuit are just grey, like his armour. Appearances * 9525 Pre Vizsla's Mandalorian Fighter External Links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure